A Duet For Two
by GirlWhoQuacks
Summary: Amu is an 18 year old girl who's living alone. Going to a concert one day with her close friends, she suddenly gets picked to go on a "tour" with the famous brother/sister duo: Lunatic Lynx. Only to find out she's the bride of the male singer, Tsukiyomi Ikuto! Hate and Love has a thin line after all! Human Charas! [Main Pairs: Amuto, Kaiya, Kutau, Rimahiko, Tadeshiko and Miru!]
1. Friends

**Melo: First Fanfic!**

**Amu: -crosses fingers- Please be a Tadamu!**

**Melo: Haha... Nope -grabs Ikuto- Amuto power!**

**Ikuto: Where am- Strawberry-Koi~**

**Amu: Get away from me Hentai Neko!**

**Melo: I don't own Shugo Chara- Ikuto, don't scare her!**

_~-O-~_

A cozy house lays at the end of Seiyo street. The owner has never been seen before, as much as people thought it was abandoned- Well, it wasn't because I was living there.

I was young to be living alone, currently at age 18. But who could blame me? A girl who was abandoned by her own family at 10 and ran away from the police just so she wouldn't be put in an orphanage.

"It's the house! How scary!" Feminine voices I heard.

"You know, I heard that it's haunted!" Another one whispered.

I was used to hear people outside, usually naive little children fed with lies from their older siblings telling them to enter. The farthest they have gone was on my doorstep.

This was a bit rare, there were probably group of teenage girls out there huddled up together.

One of them is trying turn the knob.

I sighed. Stupid girls, don't they know not to wander off somewhere they don't know? I growled as loud as I can, that quickly chased them away.

All of the sudden, my phone rang. And it hasn't rang for ages.

"Moshi moshi?" I picked it up.

_"Amu-chi?" _The other line spoke. Yaya? Could it be her?

"Yaya? I thought you were studying abroad in France!"

_"Nee Amu-Chi, you promised you'd come to Yaya's graduation ceremony!"_ She whined, ignoring my previous question.

"You hadn't called me for a year! How was I supposed to know?"

_"Good point..." _She giggled. Typical airhead Yaya.

I felt my heart lift up at the thought that she was okay and healthy. "Where are you?" I asked.

_"That's a surprise, Amu-chi" _I could just imagine her sticking her tongue out.

As she rambled on about how much I missed, I moved from my sofa to my kitchen, grabbing a box of tea leaves from the cupboard and a mug from the dishwasher. Slowly pouring cups of water into my kettle and let it simmer.

"How are you and Kukai?"I asked. Those two were my best friends since 5, they both got in the same school and left for France at the age of 7. They were siblings. Kukai being the older brother. Him and Yaya just had a baby sister last year. I recall her name being Pepe. We spent all our time together when I still lived with my parents.

"Good good, Nadeshiko and Nagihiko are with Yaya too!" She answered. So the twins left for France too, huh?

Nagi and Nade were close friends as well, not as close as Yaya and Kukai but they stuck with me through thick and thin.

We talked more as I mixed my bittersweet tea together. _"Are you sure this is the right address?" _A distant voice said from the phone. _"It does say here"_ Another one said. _"Are we lost?" _Yaya asked them. _"Baka! I told you I was a better driver!"_ A more feminine voice shouted. Only one person could sound like that, only Nadeshiko in her scary mode.

_"We're here! Oh Amu-chi Yaya's excited! Yaya'll see you later, jia-nee!" _Yaya spoke. "Wait where are y-" Before I could finish my sentence, I was cut off.

I sighed and threw my phone somewhere even I don't know. Do I have to wait another year to hear their voices again?

Just then, I heard a car pull up and a knock on my door. Who could it be?

"Amu! Come out and play~" Four voices chorused. A wave of nostalgia hit me. It couldn't be, right?

"Just wait as I put my dress on..." I automatically answered. That's what usually comes out of my mouth when they called me to play when we were little kids.

My breath hitched as I slowly walked to the creme door. I turn the knob ever so carefully.

Four figures. The ones I've been waiting for since I was a little child.

"You guys... are here!" I leapt into their arms. Kukai, Yaya, Nade and Nagi all here with me in our group hug.

"I missed you guys!" I cried. "We know, we know" Nade smiled.

All my care for the world disappeared, I wish time would just stop now.

~-O-~

**Melo: It's up! I'm so excited!**

**Amu: I'm kinda OC... It's no too late to change it to a Tadamu...**

**Ikuto: I didn't even appear yet! -pouts-**

**Melo: You know, what? I don't mind changing it now...**

**Amu: YES!**

**Ikuto: NOO!**

**Melo: I'm kidding~ Who's Nade gonna be with if Tadase gets taken ;)?**

**Ikuto: I thought Kiddy-king will die!**

**Melo: That's bad and you should feel bad!**

**Amu: Please Follow and Review!**

**Melo: And don't forget to give some advice and criticism, Banana-senpais! See ya!**


	2. Just A Little Push!

**Melo: I seriously spent half an hour on uploading this! IF MY IPAD FAILS AGAIN IM THROWING THIS OUT THE WINDOW! But I love my reviewers! Thanks guys! -smiles at camera-**

**Ikuto/Amu: Melo will never own SC, please enjoy!**

**Melo: Don't ruin on my parade~**

~Enjoy Minna-San!~

FANFICTION SC

Just A Little Push

Lights, heat, stuffy crowds, blaring sounds.

I hate all of those.

But that doesn't really explain why I'm in the middle of Japan's biggest concert at the season.

Truth be told, my friends had this plan to get me out of the house and bring me to enjoy some "music". Which I agree to because being a good friend like me, I don't let anyone down.

One thing they missed is that I was claustrophobic. And can't handle this kind of space.

Just as that was crossing my line of thought, a girl wearing two sizes two short of pants bumped to me, sending me down.

Where are my amazing friends who will always be there for me? I separated with them a long time ago.

You see, Yaya came across a cotton candy stand on the way here. Nade, being a good role model like always, told her if she ate too much candy, she'll die quicker.

That just sent the spiral down the staircase.

The statement sent Yaya crying her eyes off because she "didn't want to die until she found her soulmate" or in other words, "didn't want to die because she hadn't tasted all the candy in the world yet".

To have you get this, Fujisaki Nadeshiko has two sides. Her sweet, usual attitude and the "Prepare to die" side. Do not get on her bad side because dang, it is scarier than getting locked in a room of hungry snakes.

Nade was feeling impatient so it was easy for her to get on scary mode. Guess what happened next? Well, her bad side decided to play.

Let's just say right now, Nagi and Kukai is either breaking the two up, or is on the way to the hospital because Nade hurt them. Either way, the won't be here because all the doors are closed and you can't enter anymore.

If only I knew we were going to a rock concert.

I wasn't listening to any of the music, all focused on trying to calm myself down here!

"Give it up for Ikuto!" Echoed the loud speakers. Right at that moment, everything went so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

A beautiful melody started to fill the room. I'm guessing it was a Violin or a Viola of some sort, but it was truly extraordinary.

I stopped everything I'm doing and looked up for a minute, the stands in the huge stage, a man with blue hair. I couldn't clearly see his face but I could tell he was handsome considering the thousands of girls (and some boys) swooning. His eyes were closed, so there weren't any "OMG! He's looking at me!".

His little orchestra ended with a long note that spread through the whole area.

Finally, he opened his eyes. Even from feets away I could see they wee a clear Azure blue. A quiet skip of a heart and the crowd went nuts! There were cheering and screaming and pushing and also some girls throwing themselves to the stage. Could they get anymore low than that? He gave a wink before going backstage. I seriously thought that wink was directed to me until the girls next to me started screaming at each other to who he directed it to.

"Alright minna!" A girl with green blonde hair and a blue dress came on stage, "I am Lulu and I will announce the winner of our "Tour with Lunatic Lynx" competition! Of course, you don't really sign up for it as you know, but rather the spotlight will search! Hope you are lucky!" She finished with a giggle. I've never known there was another fair technique other than a lucky draw before. I should really get out more now that I think of it.

"Now don't be sad you don't get chosen! It's totally okay because Utau-chan and Ikuto-kun will definitely remember who their fans are even if you don't meet them!" Lulu continued. Yeah right, I bet they can't even remember the name of their crew.

The whole room gets dark and a single light fasted upon the stage which quickly roamed around the audience section. "There is no way that spotlight can go anywhere else than me! Sayaa-sama!" A loud and high pitched voice shouted. A figure with red hair started chasing around the spotlight. "Hey! Get back to your place!" People started complaining. "Ohohoho! Goddess Sayaa-sama will get that tour!" She responded. What an ugly laugh.

The light quickly slowed down when it reached me but passed ever so slowly. It was now in the middle of the brunette wearing the revealing clothing and me... And it was about to reach the brunette when suddenly, BAM!

"Sayaa" bumped into me. Making me push over the brown haired girl and landing the spotlight on me. Poor brunette, fate was about to land on her and I just had to get in the way don't I?

"Well, I guess we have a winner! Come up the stage Pinky!" Lulu said. Okay, that was the worst name I've ever been called by.

The red head and the girl next to me growled as if they wanted to kill me. As I felt thousands of eyes full of envy bore into my eyes...

I blacked out.

~-O-~

"She'll be fine!" A male voice I heard. "She blacked out Nee-chan, don't tell her now." A more female on said. "I need this to go as quickly as possible so the quicker we tell her, the quicker we get this over with and we can return to our normal lives!" Male voice shot back.

I started to open my eyes little by little and saw two people in front of me. One of them was a pretty girl with a black dress and pigtailed blonde hair. The other one was... Wait...

Is that the Ikuto guy?!

My breathing started to hitch as I realised he was very close to me. I shot my eyes up completely when I felt a pair of lips on mine.

D-did he just take my f-first k-k-kiss?!

I jumped away from them and screamed.

"What what! Where am I? Why did you kiss me?!" My face was a Scarlett red as I said that.

"Well you should get used to me kissing you" Blue hair said. "We are going to do that in the chapel, or maybe even more often, my Strawberry wife" He sent a wink (definitely now) my way.

WHAT IS HAPPENING?!

~-That's the end!~

**Melo: My iPad finally had mercy on me and worked properly~**

**Amu: You should've seen her rage!**

**Ikuto: I have some pictures of it!**

**Melo: -throws Ikuto and Amu in a locked room that's dark-**

**Amu: -muffled- AHH STAY AWAY NEKO!**

**Melo: Yoru, Miki, you know what to do -winks at them-**

**Yoru: Of course-nya!**

**Miki: Please follow and don't forget to review!**

**Yoru: That will make us very happy-nya~**

**Melo/Yoru/Miki: -throws an air kiss at the camera- See you next time!**


	3. So It Starts!

**Melo: Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!**

**Amu: I thought you died!**

**Melo: Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen!**

**Ikuto: It seems she's stuck in a trance... But she gave me a script of what to say...**

**Amu: -takes a page- It says she's very sorry for not updating because she just moved and obtained wi-fi...**

**Ikuto: She also cherishes all of her reviewers and followers...**

**Amu: It also says here to call Ran and Daichi because they know what to do next!**

**Ran and Daichi: Enjoy the Chapter, Minna-san!**

**Amu and Ikuto: I THINK WE'D KNOW WHAT TO DO IF IT'S JUST THAT!**

**Melo: This chapter is in third person! **

~-Let's Start!-~

"What do you mean I'm getting married!?" The pink haired girl screamed at a man with glasses.

"It is too late to change, the competition cannot be undone!" He answered sternly.

"Isn't there a way to undo it? I didn't even sign up!"

As he was about to say more, the familiar blue haired boy ruffles the steady man's green hair.

"That's enough, Kairi. I'll take it from here." He says and signals him to Kairi nods to, picks up his belongings and exits.

"So, Strawberry-" Ikuto sits in front of her. "I have a name!" Amu barks.

This mess here? Is what happens when you put an unwilling girl into a commitment she doesn't even get to decide on.

"As I was saying, you are entered automatically once you stepped foot in the concert area. The scanners you see near the gated when you enter detects you as a female and types you in the list. The list is then sent to our spotlight system and tells it to only pick people from the list. How hard is it that I have to explain every five minutes?" Ikuto says as he raises an eyebrow.

"I understand but it goes without my consent!" She glares at him. He just sighs in response, "You are entered automatically when you attend the event, Strawberry."

"But my friends took me here without me knowing! I wasn't told there was a contest!"

"Do you think we care? It doesn't matter!" He was getting real annoyed know...

"Can't you just pick a new girl?" She pleads. To this his eyes widened, "No! We cannot choose another girl you hear me?!" He shouts at her, now up from his seat.

Poor Amu shrinks down into her seat in fright. 'No! No' She thought, 'I will not be controlled again!'.

She stands up like she was taller than anyone, but in reality Amu was only until Kairi's ear! And he wasn't even that tall!

"I refuse! You cannot control me! It's my life! Mine! I will not be another puppet, you understand" Now it was her turn to shout, tears blurry her vision as she picks herself up and runs out the door.

Ikuto, red from anger, is filled with guilt. It replaces all his rage... But why did he get so angry?

He slumps down in his seat as he notices she left her X necklace on the table. He smiles at it.

"Wow, she still has it, huh?" A small voice says from behind him, he turns to see a petite blonde girl leaning near the door.

"But then why doesn't she remember?" He mumbles. "Look-" The blonde walks over to him. "I asked Nikaido to do some research about it, he did more than that, he sent workers and even looked through all the buildings in Hokkaido for clues. Apparently, she had a sickness at that time, it caused her to forget things easily. I'm guessing that's why." She shrugs.

"I miss her, Rima" He mumbles. "I miss her too, big guy, but all we can do is hope for her to regain her memories." She pats him in the back.

"And you shouldn't push her on the edge too much, we might lose her again...". "Yeah, I know" He answers.

"You know, she's still the same." Ikuto suddenly says out loud. "Still very stubborn and tough."

"And still has her trademark blush." Rima giggles.

"But there's one thing that changed..." Ikuto continues, trying to find the right word. "Oh?" Rima asks in curiosity.

"Yes, she's more beautiful." He smiles at the necklace in his hand and slips it in his pocket.

"Definitely! I'm looking forward to spending time with her again!" Rima exclaims.

"Oh please, I know you're mostly excited for Nagihiko." He smirks. "AM NOT!" She slaps him across the head.

I don't know about you but this sounds like another cliche adventure, or maybe it'd be more different?

~-End!-~

**Melo: Thanks for reading! I promise a better chapter next time! Thanks for sticking with me -smiles- See ya!**


End file.
